


Puppy Tails – A day with John

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone spends a dad watching his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails – A day with John

7:00 - Dad was up before him. He’d already got up and made himself a cup of tea. He was looking at something on his laptop and concentrating really hard. His hand was moving under the sheet.

7:05 – Dad gave up with what he was doing and sighed. He put the laptop on the side table and snuggled back into bed.

7:15 – Gladstone managed to get under the covers.

7:30 – Dad farted and Gladstone couldn’t get out of the covers.

7:33 – Gladstone escaped from the covers and decided to nap on the floor.

8:00 – Dad was awake again. He picked Gladstone up and walked downstairs. He put some puppy food down and made himself a bowl of cereal. Uncle Sherlock had fallen asleep on the sofa again and his head was hanging off the side.

8:20 - Dad watched uncle Sherlock fall off the sofa.

8:25 - Uncle Sherlock nodded off on the floor. Gladstone went over and sniffed him.

8:30 – Gladstone followed dad upstairs. Dad took off his PJ’s. He was quite hairy but it was fuzzy and really blonde, not like his. Dad covered parts of himself when he got dressed in front of Gladstone, he wondered why, he was naked all the time.

8:45 – Dad went into the bathroom and closed the door. Gladstone climbed over uncle Sherlock and jumped on to the couch.

9:00 – Dad was fresh and minty clean. He walked over to uncle Sherlock and shook him. “Wake up Sherlock.” He didn’t move. Dad grabbed uncle Sherlock under the armpits and started to drag him toward his bedroom. Gladstone jumped on his uncle’s tummy for the ride.

9:15 – Uncle Sherlock was in bed. Dad put his jacket on and got Gladstone’s puppy harness.

9:45 – Gladstone was in his puppy harness.

10:00 –Dad had been chatting to a lady when a car had driven by and splashed them both with dirty water. She had laughed and walked away, and dad didn’t look very happy.

10:20 – Gladstone was in the bath, sulking. He did not like soap, he did not like water and he did not want to be in the bath. Dad rubbed him with suds as he tried to escape.

11:00 - Gladstone was wrapped in a towel sulking while his dad took a shower. He was going to sulk with his dad for the rest of the day.

11:05 - Dad was playing tug of war with him a in the hall. Dad bent down and Gladstone grabbed the bottom of the towel round his waist. It fell down. Uncle Sherlock walked out his bedroom and looked a bit surprised. Dad rushed back into the bathroom and Uncle Sherlock ran back into his bedroom. Gladstone was alone in the hall wondering what happened.

11:30 – Dad had got dressed again and was watching some crap telly. Uncle Sherlock was rubbing his neck and sitting at the kitchen table.

12:00 – “I’m bored.” Uncle Sherlock said as he put his coat on. “I’m going to St.Barts.” Dad nodded and flicked the TV over to the news. The front door slammed. Dad re-arranged something in his pants.

12:15 – Something must have been itching in dad’s pants cause he was still re-arranging himself. He pushed the pillow over to his dad. Sometimes a good hump on the pillow sorted the itch out. His dad looked at him funny.

12:30 – He was outside his dad’s bedroom door and he could hear men moaning, he scratched the door worried. His dad let out a moan, and then everything went quiet. Dad appeared with a smile on his face and a hand full of tissues.

12:45 – Dad was washing again and he’d put the tissue’s down the loo.

13:00 – Gladstone looked at the computer screen, dad was making stuff disappear. 

13:15 – His bowl was filled with puppy crunchies, Gladstone ate a few then had a drink of water.

13:30 – Dad made Sherlock’s bed and sprayed it with lilac sleepy spray. Gladstone wagged his tail he liked flowers.

14:00 –Uncle Sherlock’s dirty washing was loaded into the machine along with his dirty puppy harness.

14:05 – Gladstone liked to watch the washing machine, dad sat with him a bit. “You’re insane Gladstone.”

14:15 – Dad made himself a cheese sandwich and sighed. Gladstone thought he must miss uncle Sherlock too.

14:30 – They were looking out of the window together it was miserable outside. They were both really bored.

15:00 – Dad sat in uncle Sherlock’s chair and turned the volume down on the TV. Gladstone got on his lap and snuggled down.

17:00 – They must have fallen asleep. Gladstone opened his eyes as Mrs Hudson tiptoed into the flat with some dinner. She waved at him, as his dad snored.

17:15 – His dad’s phone rang. “Why the hell is Sherlock in accident and emergency!???” Gladstone raised his ears, he didn’t like the tone in his dad’s voice.

17:18 – Dad shouted at him when he wriggled while his puppy harness was put on. He had stayed very still after that. Dad picked him up. “Sorry Gladstone.” Then gave him a big kiss on his head.

17:45 – They were getting out of a Taxi at Barts. Uncle Sherlock was sat on a bench out side smoking a cigarette. He threw it away before dad saw him.

17:50 - Dad was trying to get uncle Sherlock and the crutches into the car. Uncle Sherlock did not look happy.

18:15 – Dad helped uncle Sherlock up the stairs to the living room. Then came back down and carried Gladstone up.

18:20 – Gladstone sniffed the white thing on uncle Sherlock’s leg. 

18:01 – Gladstone accidentally chewed a toe. Dad was laughing.

18:20 – “So you slipped in a puddle, one you created to test the tread on a pair of shoes.” Dad giggled.

18:30 – Dad was in the toilet still laughing. Uncle Sherlock was sulking.

19:00 – He could smell food. Dad was re-heating the food Mrs Hudson brought in the microwave.

19:05 – Dad put a plate in front of uncle Sherlock. “Eat it or you won’t be able to take your pain killers.”

19:15 – Sherlock had eaten half a plate full. Dad handed him some tablets.

19:30 – Dad put some puppy food down for him then sat down at the kitchen table to eat his own.

20:00 – Uncle Sherlock had fallen asleep on the sofa. Dad walked over and looked at him. He bent down and whispered to uncle Sherlock. Uncle Sherlock didn’t open his eyes but put an arm around his dad’s shoulders.

20:05 – Dad and uncle Sherlock were walking to the bedroom. Uncle Sherlock’s legs were wobbly. He could see his eyes flutter and uncle Sherlock brushed his lips against his dad’s neck. His dad shivered.

20:15 – Dad had taken most of uncle Sherlock’s clothes off and had put him into bed. He smoothed his hair out of his eyes. “I’ll bring a chair in here just in case you need me.” Uncle Sherlock patted the other side of the bed.

20:20 – Dad laid down fully dressed on the other side of the bed.

20:30 – Gladstone dragged his pillow into the bedroom. He wasn’t allowed on to the bed cause uncle Sherlock had hurt his leg. He yawned.

21:00 – Uncle Sherlock was asleep now but dad was still awake. Dad put his arm around uncle Sherlock, breathed him in and let out a content sigh.

21:01 – Gladstone started to snore.


End file.
